Our Little Secret
by Domigeek
Summary: Delia Lulamoon has been living her life believing she was a muggle. After finding out she's a wizard, she is accepted into Hogwarts as she meets the boy everyone is talking about. Harry Potter. Delia and Harry soon become close but there's something going on that must remain a secret to only the two of them. Relive the Harry Potter movies through the eyes of a Ravenclaw.
1. Lulamoon, Not Ollen

**_Disclaimer: This chapter was already uploaded before but I was told that Cho was actually a grade above Harry..OOPS. Due to this knowledge, I needed to change some stuff for the story to work out. Bare with me. I don't own any characters except my own._**

 _Blue. Red. Fire. Flying. Waves. And then of course...lightning._ Delia shot up in bed gasping for breath. She rubbed her face. This had been the 5th time she had had that dream, and it always ended the same way. With a crash of lightning. She wasn't scared of lightning, heavens no. She was just startled by the sudden brightness and noise of it.

Delia turned to look at her clock. 6:45. There was no way she was going to fall back asleep so she got out of bed and headed into the kitchen. The kitchen of her medium sized London flat was small but held delicious meal candidates.

She opened up a cupboard and scanned her options for breakfast. Cereal, pop tarts, oatmeal. _Blegh! Oatmeal!_ She thought to herself. She ran her fingers through her messy, long, raven hair and grabbed some _Frosted Flakes_. She poured it into a bowl and ate quietly at their little dining table that consisted of four chairs (not like they used more than two).

A yawn was heard from behind. Delia turned around to see her mother rubbing her eyes and walking into the kitchen. "Good morning, mum! I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Her mother shook her head and laughed. "No, I'm afraid my alarm did that." she began making her morning coffee and toast. She gave Delia a quick kiss on the head before sitting beside her.

"So Corey, what are your plans for today?" Her mother asked sweetly. Corey was a nickname her mother had given her. Her full name was Cordelia but she mainly just went by Delia. Her mum was the only person who called her Corey.

"Not sure." Delia shrugged. "I was hoping to hang out with Connie but she seems to be occupied with waiting for her wizard school acceptance letter or whatever."

Connie Clarke had been Delia's best friend since….forever! Their families were super close and they were practically sisters! They told each other everything. She'd never forget the day Connie had told her her biggest secret.

"You have to promise never to tell anyone!" 7 year old Connie had said.

"Not even my mum?" Delia had asked.

"Your mum already knows." Connie explained.

"So what's your secret?" Delia asked slightly spitting on Connie. She had lost her two front teeth and had acquired a small lisp until they later grew back. Connie took a deep breath. "I'm a witch." Delia's eyes widened. "And if you laugh at me or think I'm lying, I'll never speak to you again!"

Delia shook her head. "I don't think you're lying at all. I think that's so cool!"

"Really?'

"Really!"

She smiled looking back on the memory. She and Connie had always gone to school together. Both their parents thought it was important for them to get a good education during their primary years, so they were both ent off to a private school for smart kids. But now that middle school was approaching, Connie would be sent off to some wizarding school while Delia was left to battle off the brainiacs. PIgmole was it? Something like that.

The toast in the toaster popped up and the coffee was finished. Her mum got up and walked over to plate her breakfast. There was a sliding noise by the door. That meant the mail had been delivered. Delia hopped up and walked over to the door. There was a letter on the ground. She picked it up and read the back of it.

 _Ms. D. Ollen Lulamoon_

 _Griffith Apartments On Oxford Street_

 _Apartment 6B_

She raised an eyebrow. _Lulamoon?_ She thought. The rest of the details were practically hers..but Lulamoon? It wasn't the first time she had received her own letter, it just didn't happen often. She opened it to find a letter enclosed with a red wax seal with some kind of coat of arms branded into it. She opened it delicately. What she read was unbelievable.

 _Dear Cordelia Lulamoon,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Her jaw dropped. _Hogwarts! That's what it was called!_ She thought to herself. Hogwarts was the school Connie would be going to.

"What's that you got there, Corey?" Her mum asked. Delia solemnly sat down across from her mother at the table. "Mum...why did I just get an acceptance letter to Hogwarts? And why does it addressed to D. Ollen Lulamoon? Who's Lulamoon?"

Her mother froze as she was about to take a sip of her coffee.

"You...what?" Delia gingerly passed her the letter. Her mother scanned over it with terror in her eyes. "It's the real deal…" She said quietly.

"Mum, seriously! What's going on?" The older woman sighed and rubbed her temples. "I suppose there are some things I haven't been honest about." She started.

"Well go on. You have my whole life to fill me in on."

Her mother nervously fumbled with her fingers. She did that when she was nervous. "I told you your father was in the army and died at war before you were born." She looked up and made eye contact with Delia. "That's not completely a lie."

"What do you mean not completely?" Delia asked raising an eyebrow.

Her mother began to pick at the red nail polish on her nails. Another nervous quirk. "Your father and I really were apart of an army. You see, your father and I were wizards. We both attended Hogwarts at a your age and that's how we met." She puffed up her cheeks and blew some air out.

"We fell in love." She smiled as she said this. A honey glow spread upon her face. "Around this time though unfortunately, a powerful wizard came to power and tried to destroy those who weren't purebloods. That means those who aren't 100% wizard." Delia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean not 100% a wizard?"

Her mother began to explain. "You see, normal human are known to the wizarding world as muggles. Throughout time wizards have bred with muggles and so there are traces of non magic in wizards blood...if that makes any sense at all. I wasn't sure how to explain it." Delia nodded. "I get it. Go on."

Her mother nodded. "This wizard was very powerful. A group of us gathered up an army. We all decided to fight against this wizard. Your father was a brilliant wizard. He was so loyal…" Tears welled in her mother's eyes. She pressed her lips together and went on. "About a week after I found out I was expecting you, he found out there was going to be an attack on two members of the order. He protected them...only to lose his life."

There was a long silence between the two. Delia felt a warm tear trickle down her cheek. She quickly dried it off with her hand. Her mother reached out and held her hand. "Your father was a brave man Delia. If he hadn't done what he did, this horrible monster would still be out there. That horrible beast is dead. And we're safe." Delia shook her head. "I don't understand why you never told me I was a wizard."

Her mother sighed. "After your father's death, I wanted the best for you. I wasn't going to lose you, my own flesh and blood. I decided to abandon all magic and pose as a muggle. I changed my name to Trina Ollen, got a job, moved us here, had you...and life had been safe ever since."

"And the Clarkes?"

"They new all about this. I was very close friends with Connie's parents, I couldn't just disconnect with them after everything. That's why they call me Adiel, it's my real name. Adiel Lulamoon. I still take your father's last name. And when we found out we were having kids around the same time, we promised we'd do what we could so they would be good friends." She smiled. "It seems we've done a good job."

"But does Connie know? That I'm a witch? Wizard? I really don't know the difference."

Her mother laughed a little. "She does not." She handed her the phone. "But I bet she would like to."

Delia took a deep breath as she dialed the number she had practically embedded in her brain. She had called Connie a million times before, why was this any different? A familiar, friendly voice picked up after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Connie! Hey! It's Delia!"

"Delia! Heyyy! You'll never guess! I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter!" Loud squeals were heard on the other end. Delia had to pull the phone away from her ear a little.

"Well, you'll never guess, _I_ got _my_ Hogwarts acceptance letter!" There was a slight pause on the other end.

"You know, it's really rude to mock your friends."

"No no no! I'm being serious! My mum just gave me the talk. I've actually been an undercover wizard the whole time!" Another pause. The sound of silence was interrupted by girlish squealing. "Oh my gosh! This is the best day ever! Not only am _I_ going to Hogwarts, but my best friend in the universe will be there with me!"

"Y-you believe me?" Delia asked nervously.

"Pshh, of course I do! You believe me in an instant all those years ago, why shouldn't I?" Connie giggled. "It actually does explain a lot too. I never quite understood why my parents were so close to a muggle family."

The pair giggled. It was as if nothing was different! They were still the same friends they had always been. "Ooh! You do know this means you _have_ to come back to school shopping with me! Our mum's can take us like tomorrow!"

"Yeah! And it might be helpful to go with people who actually know what they're doing. I'm so lost about half of the stuff I need to bring." Delia let out a light laugh. Connie followed. "So, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."


	2. Lulamoons Are Full Of Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters except the ones I've created.**

Delia walked with her mother, Connie, her sister Beck and their mother into some bar. She exchanged looks with Connie. "Why are we going back to school shopping in a pub? I don't exactly remember a hangover being on the list of things to bring." She whispered to Connie. Apparently she had not whispered quietly enough, for her mother heard her and nudged her arm with her elbow. More like _hit_ her arm, but who cares?

They followed Mrs. Clarke to the very back of the pub. They went out back to a stone wall. Mrs. Clarke took out an oakwood stick and began tapping certain areas on the wall. Magically, the stones began splitting and flipping and soon appeared a little shopping center. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Mrs. Clarke exclaimed.

Delia was awestruck. "Woah…" Connie was having the same reaction. "This place is so…"

"Ace?"

"Super ace!" Connie said with an excited squeal. Delia rolled her eyes. "Who let the Banshee come shopping with us?" She laughed. Connie glared and flicked her forehead. The two got into a playful girly fight. Mrs. Clarke turned towards them. "We can turn back right now." The girls instantly stopped. "No! We'll be good! We promise!" They said in unison.

Beck rolled her eyes and laughed. "You guys are being waaaaay to over excited about this. Back to school shopping is no biggie." Mrs. Clarke laughed. "Well Rebecca, this is their first year at Hogwarts. I'm sure after seven years you've grown tired of it." She gently nudged her daughter. They both laughed.

Beck was a seventh year at Hogwarts which meant they would only get to be with her for one year. This kind of disappointed Delia. Delia always thought of Beck as the older sister she never had. She had become pretty close with Beck over the years.

"I should go get my books. You guys can take the girls shopping, I only need a few things." Beck said with a smile. Her blue eyes always sparkled. She brush her wavy, long, blonde hair out of her face. Delia had always thought that Beck was extremely beautiful but she kept to herself. "Alright sweetie! Meet you back here in an hour?" Said Mrs. Clarke. Beck nodded and ran off.

"So where are we heading first?" Delia asked taking her list out of her pocket. "I was hoping we could get our wands last. Y'know, best for last?" Connie requested. Mrs. Clarke nodded. "That sounds good to me. How about first we go do robe fittings? Then we can get books, pets, and then wands." Delia's eyes widened. "PETS?" She cried. "I can't get a pet! As much as I want to, our apartment doesn't allow them! We could get evicted!"

"Actually," her mother began. "That's not true. I only made that up so you would stop asking me about getting a dog. I'm not a huge animal fan." She smiled sheepishly as the group erupted into a roar of laughter.

After robe fittings and book shopping, it was finally time to get a pet. Delia was practically bouncing in the balls of her feet. "I've. Been. Waiting. My. Whole. Life. For. This. Moment. It. Is. My. Life. Purpose." She said in between jumps. Connie rolled her eyes. "Calm down Peter Cotton Tail, it's not that big of a deal. I don't even think I'll get a stupid animal."

Delia crossed her arms. "Animal hater!" They all walked into the shop to see tons of pets. They had lizards, owls, frogs, magical creatures, rats, mice and CATS. Delia was instantly drawn to the cat section. "A cat? Really?" Connie criticized. Delia shrugged. "I want a cuddle buddy on those lonely rainy nights at Hogwarts." She scanned through all of them. What a tough pick! They all seemed so fluffy and cuddly and friendly and just UGH! HOW COULD SHE CHOOSE JUST ONE?

Her eyes fell upon a pair of icy blue eyes that almost matched her own. She walked over to get a better look and found a gorgeous Russian blue cat. She almost made a happy squealing noise. She got closer to the cage and held out her hand in front of the cat. This was the friendship test. The cat sniffed her hand and then let out a little _Mrrow!_ When Delia thought this cat couldn't get any cuter, it proceeded to lick her finger tips. She giggled at the rough, wet, tickle at her fingers. "Mum! I've found the one!" And before she knew it, she walked out of there a cat owner.

"So you got a pet after all?" Delia smirked at Connie. "What can I say? I fell in love!" She giggled. Connie was holding a cage to a gray owl with yellow eyes. "What's his name?" Delia asked.

"I named him Alfred! I thought it sounded like a fancy name and he's a fancy owl! He has this little black splotch on his chest that looks like a bowtie." Connie giggled.

"What did you end up naming her?" Connie asked gesturing to Delia's cat. Delia smiled. "Her name is Lux!" Right on cue, the cat gave a little meow of approval." Mrs. Clarke managed to catch up with them. "Are you two ready to head to Ollivanders?" The girls exchanged a glance and both let out a girly banshee scream. "I think that means yes." Delia's mum replied with a laugh.

They entered the musty old wand shop followed with their mothers. They were greeted by an old man with longish gray hair. "Welcome, welcome!" He smiled and looked over to Mrs. Clarke. "Why, Cassandra Clarke! It's so good to-" he stopped mid sentence as he spotted Mrs. Lulamoon. He gave a warm smile and walked closer. "Well, if it isn't Adiel Lulamoon." Adiel smiled in return. "Hello Mr. Ollivander." He looked down at Connie and Delia. "I presume these are your girls?" The older women nodded in unison. "Mr. Ollivander, meet my daughter Connie-"

"And my daughter Cordelia." Adiel cut in. Mr. Ollivander gave a kind smile and shook both girls hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Now, I assume you're both here to look for a wand?"

"Yes, sir!" They replied in unison. "Now that I can do. Who wants to go first?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"ME! ME! ME! ME!" Connie bounced up and down. Mr. Ollivander laughed and went into the back looking for wands. "Hm...beechwood, unicorn hair core, 10 ¾ inches." He gave the wand to Connie. She gave it a flick and electrocuted a shelf of wands. "Nope, not this one." he took it away from Connie and got out another one. "Holly wood, dragon heartstring core, 7 inches." Connie took this one and gave another flick. A bunch of wands fell off a shelf. "Definitely not." He took the wand away and brought out another wand. Delia had that feeling that this WOOD be the wand. Haha, get it? No? Okay.

Mr. Ollivander handed her the wand. "Cherry wood, dragon heartstring core, 8 inches." The wand was gorgeous. It was almost a red color. Connie picked this one up, gave it a swish. A spotlight of golden light beamed down upon her. Mr. Ollivander gave a kind smile. "That's the one." Connie squealed in excitement and admired her wand. Mr. Ollivander turned to Delia. "I believe it's your turn miss. You being a Lulamoon, I know I should expect the unexpected." He looked to her mother and winked. He then walked into the back of the shop and presented Delia with a wand. It was white, almost as if it was made of ivory. There were squiggly lines carved into it that had been painted silver. Delia could hardly breathe. The wand was so beautiful.

"Aspen wood, phoenix feather core, 10 ¾ inches. Give it a go." Mr. Ollivander smiled. Delia crossed her fingers hoping this was the wand for her. She was in love with it! She couldn't imagine herself without it. She picked up the smooth wood in her hand and gave it a flick. A golden spotlight shone down on her. She smiled. "I think this is the one!" Mr. Ollivander nodded. "I've waited 40 years for that one to find it's owner. I'm glad I get to see it off."

The five girls all reunited and went out to a tea shop for lunch. Mrs. Clarke smiled upon the girls. "So..do you girls have any questions about school? Are you nervous?" Connie and Delia exchanged looks. "Of course we're nervous mum, but I'm freaking out about the whole houses thing." Connie replied. Mrs. Clarke nodded as Delia raised an eyebrow. "Houses?" She asked.

Mrs. Clarke looked over to Adiel. "You didn't explain houses to her?" Adiel raised an eyebrow. "Was I supposed to? I guess I was kind of holding it off." She laughed. Beck smiled. "Don't worry, I'll fill her in."

Beck turned to Delia. "Up at Hogwarts there are three houses which are like families or like sororities at a university. They all represent different things. Slytherin represents ambition, Ravenclaw represents intelligence and knowledge, Hufflepuff represents loyalty, and Gryffindor, my house, represents bravery. On the first day, all the first years at Hogwarts will be sorted into their house by the Sorting Hat. I admit, I was quite surprised to find out I was a Gryffindor. I thought I had more qualities of a Ravenclaw but the Sorting Hat is never wrong."

"Woah! That's so cool!" Delia exclaimed. She turned to her mother and Mrs. Clarke. "What houses were you two in?" They both smiled. "We were both in Ravenclaw. It's how we met actually. Although, my husband is a Hufflepuff." Mrs. Clarke answered. "And...dad?" Delia asked her mum. She gave a soft smile and replied. "Your father was also a Ravenclaw in the same year as us. Although, with all his energy and humor you would've thought he was a Gryffindor." Delia smiled. "I hope I become a Ravenclaw."

"You're definitely smart enough to be one." Beck said with a wink. Delia blushed and looked away. Everyone laughed.

As they were walking back to leave Diagon Alley, they pased by a music store. Delia immediately stopped and looked at it. _Dominic Maestro's Music Shop._ It read. She looked through the window and saw a gorgeous violin. "Woah!" Delia murmured in awe. "That's an enchanted violin." Her mother began to explain. "When you play it, magic tells a story with the song. It's very...how do you say it? 'Ace.'" Delia nodded. "Indeed! I want one!" Her mother shook her head. "Sorry Corey, only the richest wizards can afford those...they're very rare and hard to make. Maybe one day though." Delia nodded. "Yeah..maybe one day." The group walked out of Diagon Alley but knew they would be back in a year.


	3. Evil And Sugarcoated

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the characters I've created.**

She placed her last sweater into the suitcase and closed it up. Delia sighed contently and grabbed her suitcase. She walked out of her room and into the living room. She smiled as she saw her mother. "I'm ready." Her mother smiled and walked over. "You sure you packed everything?' Delia nodded. Her mother picked up her cat carrier while Delia picked up her bag. "Alright, let's go."

They made it to King's Cross station with the Clarkes. All four of them! Beck was calmly talking with her dad, Mrs. Clarke and Delia's mum were chatting away and Connie was bouncing around talking endlessly to Delia. "I just can't wait until we get there!" She squealed. Delia giggled and nodded. Delia was looking at the platforms looking for the right one they were supposed to take. She tugged on her mother's hand. "Mum? What did you say was the platform number we're supposed to take?"

"Platform 9¾." Her mother replied.

Delia nodded and looked at the platforms more carefully. _5, 6, 7, 8 ,9…_ She counted in her head. _10?_ They reached the tenth platform and there was no sign of Platform 9¾. She looked around frantically. "Where is it?" She asked her mother. Sh simply smiled and lead her to the side of Platform 9. Sure enough there was a sign reading 9¾. Delia quirked an eyebrow. "And how exactly are we supposed to get through _that_?" She asked. Her mother looked over to Mrs. Clarke who looked over to Beck. "Rebecca darling, why don't you show the girls how to get through?" Mrs. Clarke asked. Rebecca nodded.

She grabbed her trolley full of things and ran into the platform. As she hit the wall she immediately disappeared. "It's magic!" Connie exclaimed. Delia rolled her eyes. "Everything in the Wizarding World is magic, Connie. Even I know that and I didn't even know I was a wizard until a month ago!" Delia scoffed. Connie glared at her and then looked up at her parents. "Can I go next?"

"I don't know, _can_ you?" Her father replied. Mrs. Clarke lightly swatted her husband. "Ronnie!" She hissed. "We don't have time for your dad jokes!" He put his hands up as if he was trying to calm down a wild horse. "Can't help it, I'm a dad." He gave a cheeky smile.

Mrs. Clarke turned to Connie. "Yes dear, you can go next." Connie walked back a little bit with her cart so she could get a good running start. She began running and screamed as she neared the wall. Once she hit, she disappeared as well. Mr. Clarke turned to Delia. "Alright kiddo, you're up next." He pat her on the back. Mr. Clarke was like a dad to Delia. The Clarkes were like a second family to Delia. She grew up with them so she was over at their house constantly or they were over at hers. Mostly they were over at hers since it took a while to get from London to the Wizarding World. Growing up, whenever they wanted to go to the Clarkes house, they had to take a train. Amazingly, Delia always fell asleep the moment they sat in their seats and missed the scenery every time. Little did she know that her mother always put a sleeping spell on her to keep her from knowing about the magic things seen on the way.

Delia walked back a little bit with her cart and took a deep breath. She focused on where she wanted to enter and began running. As she neared the wall, she began to panic and shut her eyes. When she opened them she realized she was in a brick tunnel and ran faster. She emerged through the other side and sat a train station. Not just any train station, _the_ train station. The one that would take her to Hogwarts. She saw hundreds of kids with their parents with luggage and familiars all around. Mrs. Clarke, Mr. Clarke, and her mother finally caught up to her. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Mr. Clarke asked. Delia shook her head.

Connie came running over. "Mummy! Daddy!" She hugged them both. Delia noticed her cart and luggage was gone...except for her cage with Alfred in it which she set at her feet. "Where are your bags?" Delia asked.

"Beck took them. Want her to take yours too?" Delia nodded. On cue, Beck came over and took her cart. Delia grabbed her cat carrier before she went off. The five all walked closer to the train, Beck joined them shortly. "I guess this is goodbye." Said Mrs. Clarke. She was beginning to get all teary eyed. "Aw, both of my little babies are leaving me." Mr. Clarke comfortingly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. Connie and Beck gave their parents hugs and kisses.

Delia turned around to her own mum and ran over to hug her. Her mother held her tightly as if she never wanted to let go. She kissed her forehead. "You promise you'll write me all the time?" Delia nodded. Her mother smiled and ruffled her hair. "Have fun, Corey. Whatever house you get into, I'll be very proud of you."

"Even Slytherin?"

"Maybe not Slytherin." Her mother answered. Delia's eyes widened with fear. When her mother noticed, she laughed. "Of course even if you get Slytherin! Now you better get on that train before it leaves you behind." Delia gave her one last hug and got onto the train with Beck and Connie. Beck immediately found some of her friends in Gryffindor and sat with them. Connie and Delia were a lone. They found an empty booth, cart, whatever you want to call it, and sat across from each other.

"Can you believe we're really going to Hogwarts?" Connie whispered in excitement. Delia giggled. "This isn't a library, you don't have to whisper." Connie glared and opened her mouth to say something but before she could get any words out, she was interrupted. "Room for one more?" an unfamiliar voice asked. They turned to see a pretty red haired girl with green eyes in the doorway. "Yeah! We have tons of room!" Connie replied. The girl smiled with an untrustworthy twinkle in her eye and sat down next to connie. Although she was a redhead, Delia noticed she didn't have any freckles.

She held out a small, newly manicured hand. "I'm Fiona Ramsey. I'm a first year."

Delia shook her hand. "Delia Lulamoon. I'm a first year too." Connie smiled.

"And I'm Connie Clarke. First year." Fiona smiled at them both. "Well it's a _pleasure_ to meet you both." She said milking her words. The train finally began moving. "Do you guys have any family here?" Fiona asked.

"I have an older sister who's a seventh year but other than that, nobody. But my parents are Hogwarts alumni." She replied.

"So are mine! I'm an only child so I have no siblings here. My father was a very powerful Slytherin when he came here." Fiona added. She glanced over at Delia and looked her up and down. "Delio, was it? What's your story?"

Delia clenched her jaw. There was something about this girl she couldn't stand! She smiled sweetly. "It's _Delia_ actually, and same story. I'm an only child but my parents were both Ravenclaws."

"Ooh! My mother was a Ravenclaw. Maybe our parents knew each other?" Fiona replied with a smile. That smile made her sick. It wasn't mean but it sure wasn't nice. It was like it was something evil and sugarcoated. Almost as if she was hanging on every single word she said but wasn't really listening. It was like she didn't care.

"That would be cool!" Delia replied acting excited. The cart door opened. A girl with long, wavy brown hair was there. "Pardon me, but have you seen a toad? A kid named Neville lost his..we can't seem to find it anywhere." The stranger asked. The three girls looked around their cart. "No, sorry, but if we see him we'll let you know!" Delia replied with a genuine smile. The other girl nodded and smiled back. "Thank you. Oh! I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Delia Lulamoon, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Connie Clarke!" Connie added.

"Fiona Ramsey."

Hermione smiled. "Great! I take it you're all first years too?" The three girls all nodded. "Perfect! So am I! I guess we'll all see each other at the sorting hat ceremony." Hermione gave a little wave, closed the cart door, and left. Delia smiled. "She seemed nice."

"So what are your hobbies?" Fiona asked Connie. _She totally ignored me!_ Delia thought. "Oh well I like reading and writing and-" Delia tuned out and looked out the windows as the two girls babbled on with each other. Jealousy churned in Delia's chest. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Connie said something about her. "Delia's a violinist." She told Fiona. Fiona turned to Delia. "Oh really?" Fiona asked with a challenging gaze. Delia nodded. "Yup. I've been playing since I was 4."

"She's kind of a prodigy." Connie bragged.

Delia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Not even."

Fiona gave that sugarcoated smile again. "Well maybe you could play for me sometime?" Before Delia could reply she was back to chatting with Connie. _This is going to be one long train ride._

The train finally made it to Hogwarts. It was a gorgeous stone castle surrounded by a huge lake. All the kids oohed and ahhed as the bus came to a stop. Everyone grabbed their things and got off the bus. A big man was shouting. "First years! Come with me!" Connie and Fiona followed with Delia tagging along. Suddenly, Delia felt someone push her. "Move it!" She staggered back a little bit but was stopped by Connie. They faced the attacker. "What was that for?" Connie exclaimed. The girl before them was muscular and blonde. Her hair was as short as a boy's and she had deep brown eyes. "Just wanted to get through! You chatty sloths were slowing us down." She gestured to a group of guys and girls behind her.

The girl turned to Delia. "What's the matter? Can't Talk? What are you, a doormat?" She looked over at Connie then back at her. "Need you interpreter to translate for you or something?" Connie scowled. "That's enough! You and your cronies can go ahead. _Go!_ " The girl and her cronies sneered at the two and walked ahead. Connie turned to Delia. "Are you okay?" Delia simply nodded. Connie put a comforting hand on her shoulder and walked with her. They reach a lake full of boats. "That's how we're getting to Hogwarts? What is it, and island?' Fiona said with a laugh. Connie laughed as they all entered the boats.

They all enter Hogwarts and walk up some stairs to see and older woman. She comes closer to greet them. Connie nudges Delia's arm and whispers. "That's Professor McGonagall! She's deputy headmistress." Right on cue, Professor McGonagall began to speak. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." Delia notices a green blob near the Professor. A chubby kid called out. "Trevor!" and leapt towards it. Everyone, including Delia laughed. He blushed. "Sorry." He said and ran back to the group. Delia assumed this was that Neville kid Hermione mentioned.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." The professor said and then left. A blonde boy with slicked back hair stepped up on the highest step. Delia thought he looked a little like the girl who had pushed her earlier. The boy began speaking. "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." All the kids began whispering. Delai raised an eyebrow. She turned to Fiona and Connie. "Who's Harry Potter?" Fiona looked at her dumbfounded. "Shut up! You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Delia shook her head. Connie nudged them "We'll explain later. Listen!" Two other boys had come to stand behind the blonde kid who was still speaking. "And I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." The boy explained.

A red head kid up at the front laughed a little. Draco turned his burning gaze to him "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." He turned back to the kid known as Harry Potter. "We'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." The boy held out his hand to Harry. Harry simply looked at him and replied. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Draco glared as Professor McGonagall returned. She Rolled up some paper and hit Draco on the shoulder. Draco walked back to the group, still glaring at Harry. "We're ready for you now." Said Professor McGonagall. They all began walking to the dining hall.

Everyone was whispering about what just happened and talking about the so called "Harry Potter." Delia strained to get a good look at him but couldn't. They all walk into the dining hall which is filled with long tables. The kids all look up to see a sky full of star on the ceiling and floating candles all around. "It's so cool!" Exclaimed Connie. Fiona and Connie began chatting again so Delia couldn't really hear what the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was saying. She understood clearly what Professor McGonagall said next. "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." The girl from earlier went up and was put into Gryffindor. Delia joined in on the conversation Connie and Fiona were having. They needed a way to pass the time until they were called up. "Harry Potter." Called Professor McGonagall. Everyone froze and the room fell quiet as a boy walked up and sat in the stool. She finally got a good look at him. He had dark brown longish hair and blue eyes. He was wearing round glasses and had a red mark on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. _Is it a birthmark?_ Delia wondered. That hat began talking. "Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

She saw Harry's mouth begin to move but was too far back to hear what he was saying. "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?" The hat spoke. She saw Harry's mouth move again but couldn't tell what he was saying. "Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone clapped and cheered. They began to wait a little longer until their names were called.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall called. "Connie Clarke." Connie excitedly bounced up to the stool. The Sorting Hat got to work. "Hmm...brainy although a kind heart. Very energetic...could be a good Hufflepuff….although I'm not seeing the loyalty needed...where better to put you than in….RAVENCLAW!" Everyone cheered. Delia yelled the loudest for her friend.

"Delia Lulamoon." Her heart stopped. Her hands became clammy as she shakily walked up to the stool. She sat down and looked out amongst her peers. She could see Beck at the Gryffindor table, silently cheering for her, and Connie watching with anticipation at the Ravenclaw table. Eventually she stopped that Harry Potter boy. He was watching her! They made direct eye contact. Delia blushed and looked away. _I hate when that happens.._

The Sorting Hat began to talk. "Hmm...lots of brain but also courage and ambition...but majority rules so…..RAVENCLAW!" Delia let out a sigh of relief and smiled as the other kids looked up at her. She ran over to go sit with Connie. They hugged. "I'm so happy we get to be in the same house!" Connie exclaimed.

"Me too!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat called out. Connie and Delia looked over to see who had been sorted. Sure enough, Fiona Ramsay walked down from the stool and came to the Ravenclaw table. Connie cheered. "Yay Fiona!" She hugged her new friend tightly. Delia gave a tight smile. "Yay…"

"Kelli Valentine." The professor called. Delia looked over to see that girl who had pushed her earlier make her way up to the stool. She smirked as she sat down. The hat was placed on her head. "Oh, without a doubt..SLYTHERIN!" Everybody cheered as she made her way down to the Slytherin table. Well, not _everybody_. Delia made eye contact with the girl. Elia sneered at her and didn't cheer. The girl simply smirked and gave her a little wink before sitting down at her table. Hopefully she would have more friends than enemies here.

 **Hey guys! Hope you're okay with a bit of a longer chapter, this one was so fun to write! I thought I should mention that this fanfiction takes place in the movie universe but not the book. That's why Harry is said to have brown hair and blue eyes in this chapter because in the movies he does. Also, don't forget about Kelli Valentine, she becomes very important later into the series. Hope you liked having two chapters in two days! I'll see you all next time!**


	4. The Wackadoo

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of J.K. Rowling's original characters. Just my own. Also, I know that Luna is a year below the golden trio but for the sake of the story, she's in the same year as them.**

So that was it. Everyone had been sorted into their houses and Professor Dumbledore had given a speech so now it was time for the dinner feast! There was so much food, Delia couldn't believe her eyes. They all ate and joked and she began to socialize a little with her new housemates. After they had finished, the head girl Sylvia Sandstrum lead them to their tower. They walked into the common room and Delia was frozen with amazement.

The Ravenclaw common room was beautiful! She and Connie exchanged an excited glance and looked all around. The walls were painted white and there were bookcases everywhere. Delia looked up and you could see space and the stars painted on the ceiling. Sylvia smiled. "Okay, girls take the stairs on the right and boys take the left and you can get settled into your rooms!" Fiona, Connie, Delia and some other girls climbed the spiraling staircase. Connie, Fiona and a group of girls chatted behind while Delia walked ahead. She suddenly stopped when Connie called to her. "Delia!" Delia turned around to see Connie, Fiona, and two other girls raising an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" Connie asked.

"Up to the next floor? It's the highest room in the tower and I'd love to see the view!"

Fiona scoffed. "Not a good idea. There are only two beds up in that room up there and the other girls have said that Luna Lovegood owns one of them." Fiona rolled her eyes as if she loathed even having her name in her mouth.

"What's wrong with that?" Asked Delia.

"Luna Lovegood is a total weirdo...she's insane! It's best if you stay away from her." Fiona warned.

"Let's just take this room instead!" Connie said with a smile. Delia nodded gingerly and joined her friend. They all got their stuff set up and got comfortable in their beds and chatted the night away. Delia was reading so she didn't hear much of what the other girls were saying until Esme (one of their roommates) started making some comments about a certain boy in their school.

"Harry Potter is even dreamier in person!" Esme gushed.

"I know right? Isn't he the cutest?" Pixie (their other roommate) replied.

Intrigued, Delia set down her book. "Um...if you don't mind me asking, what's the big deal about Harry Potter?" Pixie and Esme looked at her as if she had grown another head. "You're joking...right?' Esme asked. Delia shook her head. "In her defense, she found out that she was a witch a month ago. She had been completely shielded to our world for years." Connie added. Delia gave her a grateful smile. Connie replied with her own sweet smile. "Well I suppose we'll just have to tell you then." Fiona said with a grin.

"There once was an evil wizard named-"Fiona clasped her hands over Connie's mouth. "We're not aloud to say his name, remember?" Connie nodded and removed Fiona's hands. "Anywho, he was just a bad guy who wanted only pure blood wizards in the world. A group of powerful wizards got together and fought him and Harry's mum and dad were two of the many. One night 'he who shall not be named' went to Harry's house and killed his mother and father but somehow he was saved and defeated death...AND VOLDEMORT!" She quickly clasped her hands over her own mouth. "Ooops! I mean he who shall not be named…"

Delia smiled and tried to look enthusiastic. "Hey, that's pretty cool."

"Pretty cool?" Fiona scoffed. "It's ace! Harry Potter is the coolest person in the wizarding world, he's practically a celebrity. We're honored to even be in the same building as him right now."

"So if you were to make eye contact with him...is that like bonus points or something?" Delia asked thinking back to earlier.

Fiona's jaw dropped. "Bonus points? It's _more_ than bonus points. You're practically famous by association!"

With these words, Delia grinned. She thought back to earlier yet again. His icy eyes looking directly into hers, his boyish smile, that heated pain she felt in her chest and the butterflies she had felt in her tummy. He face flushed as she replayed the scene over and over, analyzing new details she hadn't noticed the first time. She was brought back to the present as Connie called her name. "Delia? Delia?" Her icy blue eyes shot up towards her friend. "Oh..yeah?" She smiled as if to shrug off whatever just happened.

"You okay? You kinda just...disappeared." Connie explained.

Delia gave a nervous giggle. "I'm just tired, mind if we head to bed?"

Esme nodded. "Yeah, it's rather late and we have classes in the morning." She looked up at Delia and smirked. "Not to mention encounters with Harry Potter~" She teased.

The heat built up in Delia's cheeks again painting them a rosy pink. She rolled her eyes and climbed into bed. "Goodnight!" She said before pulling the covers over her head. The girls were all silent after that. Delia thought to herself for a moment. It was as if she was having an inner monologue in her head with herself.

 _Harry Potter...what if we became friends? Wouldn't that be the coolest?_

 _Yes, that definitely would!_

 _And we could study together, hang out, watch the quidditch games together-_

 _He's in another house you dingo, he's never going to notice you._

 _But it's nice to dream._

There was a pause in her thoughts. She smiled and closed her eyes.

 _Yeah, it is._

Sunlight peaked into the room signaling Delia's eyes to flutter open. Although she was covered in blankets, Delia's feet and face felt cold. Hogwarts was a pretty drafty castle and she knew if she stepped out of bed, her feet would be greeted by a stone cold floor. She groaned but knew she had to get out of bed eventually. She was soon awoken by petite hands on her shoulders and shaking. "Wake up!" The figure yelled.

She opened her eyes again to see Connie vigorously shaking her. She pushed Connie off. "Okay, okay! I'm up!" She rubbed her faces with her palm and looked back up at Connie. There was something different about her eyes. More specifically, her eyelashes. "Are you wearing make up?" Delia asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Connie said with a smile. "Just mascara though. Fiona insisted on letting me try some, I actually rather like it." Delia nodded. "Well, it looks good on you." She said with a smile. Delia noticed that Connie was ready or the day, her hair was curled, her uniform was on, she was all set to go. Panic immediately flooded Delia's whole body. Her eyes widened and her heart started racing. "Am I late? Did I sleep in?" She looked around the room and noticed Esme, Pixie and Fiona were gone.

Connie giggled. "What? No! It's not even breakfast time yet!" Delia calmed down a little but gave Connie a questioning look. "But how come you're all ready and the girls are gone?"

"We all woke up a tad bit early and decided to get ready together. We would've woken you up but Fiona said it might be best to let you sleep in a little longer." Connie explained. Delia gave a sigh of relief. "So..breakfast?' Connie asked.

Delia nodded. "Sure. Let me just get ready for the day and then we can head to the dining hall."

The girls walked into the dining hall and sat with Esme, Pixie, and Fiona. The girls ate english muffins and bacon. Although Delia was surrounded by people, she never felt more alone. The other girls were all chatting away but Delia felt totally ignored. There were times where she tried to join in on the conversation or say something, but the girls would just shrug it off. Esme was nice though. Esme actually listened to her for the most part and conversed with her. Out of all the new people she had met so far, she definitely liked Esme the most.

Delia couldn't help but notice there was a girl at their table sitting by herself. She was pale with platinum blonde hair and big blue eyes. Delia longed to go over and talk to her. She nudged Fiona. "Fiona? Who's that?" She gestured to the blonde girl. Fiona looked in the direction Delia had pointed to. "Oh. That's Luna Lovegood. You know, the wackadoo."

Esme shot her a dirty look. "Hey! Be nice! Luna is actually a really sweet girl and she's been through enough."

Fiona tossed her red hair over her shoulder and gave her a challenging look. "Oh yeah? Then why don't you go talk to her?"

Esme opened her mouth to say something but closed it and looked down. Fiona smirked. "That's what I thought."

"We should probably head to our first class." Pixie said.

"Oh yeah, flying lessons with Madam Hooch. My sister had her and said she's a tough cookie." Said Connie.

"Do you know which house we have the class with?" Delia asked hopefully. She crossed her fingers and silently prayed it would be with Gryffindor.

"We have it with Hufflepuff." Esme replied.

 _Shoot!_ Delia thought. "Oh, okay!"

They all lined up outside with a broomstick and waited as Madam Hooch paced back and forth. "Alright first years, today you're gonna learn how to fly."

"Pshh, obviously. What else do you expect from a class called _flying_?" Mumbled a Hufflepuff boy across from them. Hooch turned around and glared at the boy. "You wanna say that a little louder Pippins?" The boy's face grew red and he hurriedly shook his head. "No ma'am."

Next to her, Fiona rolled her eyes. "Ugh, of course he's talking back to her, he's a rude American!" She said quietly. Delia realized that the boy had been talking with an American accent. She looked at him. He had black hair, brown eyes, he was a little tan and looked Filipino or some other kind of Asian ethnicity. Delia turned to Esme. "Who's he?"

Esme shrugged. "I'm not sure, I don't think I've met him before."

Delia couldn't help but stare at him. He was intriguing. An actual American? At Hogwarts? Delia had so many questions for him. Not to mention this kid was kinda ute..cocky, but cute.

"Alright young ones, let's get started." Hooch said. Everyone stood at attention and waited for further directions from Hooch.

"Now," She began. "Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on, quickly, quickly." Everyone did so.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up!'" Everyone followed Hooch's order and began to shout up. A chorus of voices began yelling "Up." Delia took a deep breath and began to follow. "Up! Up! Up!" She tried over and over again. She sighed and tried again, this time speaking calmly. "Up? Please?" The broom shot up and landed in her hand. She instantly grasped it and smiled. Hooch looked over to her. "Well done Ms. Lulamoon." She smiled and gave Delia a little nod.

Delia looked around the field and watched as other kids successfully got their broomstick and others yelled aggressively at their piece of wood. Fiona falling under the second category. After a few minutes, Hooch began to instruct again. "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2…" Hooch blew her whistle and everyone kicked off. Some had a little bit of a harder time staying up in the air and for some people they were a natural.

The first person to successfully get up in the air was the boy Hooch had called "Pippins." He was floating up in the air with a smug look. He followed Hooch's directions perfectly, getting a cheer from his house. Hooch raised an eyebrow in surprise and smiled a little. "Impressive, Pippins. Nicely done."

"Actually," The boy began. "I go by my first name, Matt." He smiled triumphantly and winked. Delia heard Esme mumble something under her breath. "Well that was inappropriate."

Hooch shook her head. "Sorry _Matthew_ but I go by what's written down on my paper." She smirked. "Maybe if you hadn't winked I would call you by your nickname." She smugly walked on to view the other students. Matt glared at her as she walked by.

Finally, Delia was able to float in the air a little. She cheered for herself in her head and then touched back down. As soon as everyone had successfully been able to hover, Hooch stood in front of the class again. "Good work today, now get out of here." She motioned for them to leave. The class giggled and ran off.

Their next class of the day was potions with Professor Snape. Snape had a seating chart so Delia sat in the front table with Esme in the middle and Luna on the other side of her. At the table right next to them Was Matt and two of his friends.

Snape stared coldly at the class. "If you think this is going to be an easy A, then get out." He spat harshly. "Geez, not even a hello? A 'Hi class, I'm Professor Snape!' would suffice." Esme whispered to Delia. With this, Delia giggled a little. Snape turned and glared at Delia. Delia instantly froze and turned paler than she already was.  
"Are we going to have a problem Miss-" He looked down at his roll sheet. "Lulamoon?" He asked bitterly. Delia shook her head. "

"N-no, professor. My apologies, I have a little bit of a frog in my throat." She cleared her throat and laughed nervously. Snape quirked an eyebrow and continued to lecture.

"As I was saying, potion making takes a certain kind of skill. It's an art and a science. There will be no fooling around in this classroom. You must listen to my directions exactly. One little slip up and you could evaporate all of Hogwarts." He turned and looked directly at Delia. He glared. "Is that _clear?_ " He was talking to the whole class, but Delia felt as if his whole monologue was directed to her. "Yes, sir." Everyone answered.

"Good. Now, everyone open their potions textbook to page 23."

Throughout the day, the Ravenclaws had most of their classes with the Hufflepuffs. Because of this, Delia got to know Matt a little more. They had two classes with the Slytherins (which Delia hated because Kelli Valentine was always taunting her and giving her smug looks when she messed up) and finally came the last class for the day. Charms.

Delia walked in chatting with Connie and gasped. Her eyes widened a little. Connie panicked and looked over at her. "What? What happened? Are you okay?"

Delia was just fine. More than fine. Why? Maybe because Harry Potter was in their charms class.

 **Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter :) the story might seem a little slow right now but soon it'll be going by really fast. I'm hoping to get done with their first year within the next three chapters because all the action is going to start the summer before their second year. I'll try to get another chapter done soon! Thank you for being patient!**


End file.
